Planes frustrados
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Fantaseaba con tenerlo, tenerlo para él solo y que nadie más lo tocara, porque Gakuto era SU cerecita y ese cuerpo era SU propiedad privada. Solo que no lo sabía. Aún. DIRTY PAIR
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho que no escribía nada sobre estoe par y no me gusta que pase eso ;A;

pot no es mío, no gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

**Planes frustrados**

Cuando Yuushi veía a Gakuto, mil y un formas de cómo desnudarlo se le pasaban por la mente. Se imaginaba a sí mismo acorralándolo contra una esquina de los vestidores del club de tenis, inmovilizándolo con una sola mano y amarrándolo con la corbata de su uniforme. Se pintaba cómo sería poder presionar aquel delgado cuerpo contra un colchón y arrancar de él los más gloriosos gemidos jamás escuchados. Fantaseaba casi a diario con su compañero de dobles, con la piel que asomaba debajo de su polo cuando daba saltos casi inhumanos o que tan fácilmente podía apreciar en las duchas. Fantaseaba con tenerlo, tenerlo para él solo y que nadie más lo tocara, porque Gakuto era SU cerecita y ese cuerpo era SU propiedad privada. Solo que no lo sabía. Aún.

No eran pocas las veces que había intentado llevarse a Gakuto a la cama. Cada vez que sabía que no habría nadie en su casa o incluso en la del acróbata, había aprovechado para interceptarlo después del entrenamiento, pasarle un brazo por los hombros y preguntarle qué planes tenía para ahora. Gakuto por lo general respondía que no sabía, que probablemente iría a patinar y Yuushi se reiría, diciendo que lo invitaba a un helado. Era un plan perfectamente ideado para terminar o en su cama o en la de Gakuto, pero era ahí, cuando lo invitaba, que siempre caía en lo mismo. En la sonrisa de Gakuto.

-¿Haa? ¿¡Otra vez un helado!? ¡Síii!

Yuushi no sabía qué era lo que le hacía Gakuto con su sonrisa, si lo que le bloqueaba era el cerebro o las ganas de fallárselo. Y siempre era lo mismo, siempre acabando en una heladería más horas de lo planeado, viendo como su dinero se iba en múltiples helados de mil pisos, y finalmente quedando en casa de Gakuto, frente a una consola de videojuegos. Y lo peor era que también terminaba haciéndole las tareas...

* * *

No tira tanto para el plano romantico, es más bien solo una atracción física pero es dirty pair y punto. Dejen review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Inesperadamente y no por culpa mia, habra junto con este cuatro drabbles mas...

* * *

**Planes frustrados**

Gakuto sabía que Yuushi quería con él y que todas esas miradas disimuladas no eran un simple producto de su imaginación, sino una clara prueba para el acróbata, de que el prodigio le tenía ganas. Y Gakuto, aunque sabiendo que Yuushi era su amigo, de alguna manera no podía evitar sacar provecho de aquella situación, y en muy poco tiempo Yuushi descubrio lo adictivos que eran los helados para Gakuto. Mientras Yuushi creía poder aprovechar las tardes en que la casa estaba libre, Gakuto se aprovechaba de su dinero y sus ganas para comer todo el helado que quería. En sí no era difícil repelar las insinuaciones verbales del prodigio, puesto que con simplemente hacerse el que no las entendía o ignorarlas por completo era suficiente y Gakuto salí librado. El único problema se daba cuando los acercamientos de Yuushi eran físicos, cuando los roces "accidentales" perdían cada vez más en inocencia y Gakuto temía que ya no podría seguir fingiendo ingenuidad y que Yuushi en una de esas lo dejase sin escapatoria. Sabía que si el prodigio lo atrapaba en su cama, no habría escapatoria para él, porque Yuushi era más fuerte y sabía lo que hacía y no se dejaría detener y... y en el fondo Gakuto también lo quería.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planes frustrados**

Yuushi no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de alguna manera sentía que Gakuto había comenzado a cambiar su actitud, mas no de la manera que le hubiera gustado al prodigio. Tuvo que darse cuenta de que ya llevaba días rehuyéndole e incluso le rechzó una invitación a helados, y eso en Gakuto no podía significar nada bueno. Tal vez se había aburrido de aquella rutina fracasada del prodigio o tal vez hasta se había percatado de las verdaderas intenciones de este. El chico de Osaka no sabía qué pensar realmente, porque había llegado a un punto en el que la mente de Gakuto se había vuelto un misterio. Antes solía creer que el acróbata funcionaba sólo bajo un razonamiento simple y fácil de descifrar, pero con el paso del tiempo y todos sus intentos fracasados comenzaba a sospechar que su compañero de dobles no era tan ingenuo como aparentaba y como todos lo tachaban de. Tal vez lo había subestimado y tal vez ese había sido su verdadero error. En tal caso habría que cambiar totalmente de estrategia y optar por una afronta directa y agresiva. Podría retenerlo un día después de las prácticas, cuando todos se hubiesen ido y no lo dejaría salir hasta haberle arrancado los gritos más gloriosos jamás oídos. Problema: existía la posibilidad de que solo estuviese imaginando cosas y poniéndose paranóico por nada. Tal vez solo había que esperar a que las cosas se estabilizaran... o tendría que realmente recurrir al ataque frontal y violárselo tal y como había fantaseado tantas veces mientras lo observaba en la oscuridad de su techo, en la intimidad de sus propias sábanas y su mano derecha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planes frustrados**

Gakuto no entendía si el problema estaba con él o con Yuushi, pero de que algo estaba mal no dudaba. Revolvió incómodo su helado que ya se derretía a pesar de las bajas temperaturas del otoño, tratando de ignorar el silencio que hacía ya buenos diez minutos se había instalado entre ellos, pero había llegado a un punto en el que se le hacía casi imposible fingir que no se daba cuenta de nada. Tal vez Yuushi se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo... o tal vez su mente estaba con otro asunto. Tal vez estaba con esa chica, con la que lo vio el otro día. Le molestaba, sí, le molestaba el que Yuushi le hiciera eso, porque le molestaba el que Yuushi le arruinase el apetito, regalándole tanta atención para hacerle creer que quería algo con él, para en realidad solo estar pasando el rato con él. Le frustraba tanto...  
Suspiró, clavando la mirada en la crema fría en su plato. Oyó que Yuushi le preguntaba algo, pero no le hizo caso.

-¿Gakuto?

-¿Mhh?

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sí...

Yuushi alzó una ceja, escrutándolo, y Gakuto se removió inquieto. Era como si su mirada lo atravesase, ansiando encontrar lo que quería y eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Podía sentir que no apartaba los ojos y realmente odiaba esa terrible costumbre del prodigio, porque él por su parte nunca podía sostenerle la mirada y siempre terminaba por desviarla con una excusa barata. Siempre le había gustado estar en el centro de la atención, pero cuando era Yuushi el que lo miraba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y aquello lo asustaba. No quería sentirse débil, pero eso era todo lo que era capaz de sentir cuando estaba frente a frente con el genio. Sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban y que la cara le ardía y eso...

-Puedo ir a tu casa?

Tuvo que tomar aire antes de responder.


	5. Chapter 5

No me responsabilizo por el final arruinado u.u aunque yo lo escribi y qué va, XD está horrible :P

* * *

**Planes frustrados**

Yuushi dudó, dudó y no estaba seguro del por qué. Dudó si continuar, si simplemente ignorar aquellos pensamientos indeseados que ahora acechaban su mente y le hacían dudar todavía más. Dudó de que si lo que estaba haciendo estaba _bien_ y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Apenas había cruzado la puerta principal, la tiró, agarrando a Gakuto de la cintura y presionándolo contra la puerta, ahogándose en un beso fogoso. Era tal y como se lo había imaginado, con Gakuto estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, su nombre pendiendo de sus labios y jadeos entre cada beso que era presionado contra él. No pudo evitar morderlo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba desnudándolo y los cojines del sofá estaban regados por el suelo. El dormitorio estaba demasiado lejos para sus ansias, pero para cuando la primera marca apareció en el cuello de Gakuto, las dudas lo golpearon.

-¿Gakuto?

-¿Mhh? -balbuceó el acróbata, respirando con dificultad.

Era realmente cierto que Gakuto no comprendía lo que le hacía con poner esas caras tan... tan suyas, que ahora le era difícil decidirse si realmente quería "corromper" a ese chico. Ahora dudaba si Gakuto era consciente de lo que estaba aconteciendo en su mente mientras que su boca descendía por su pecho.

-¿Yuushi?

No se detuvo, ni siquiera al oír su voz, pero su mente gritaba que lo dejase. Pero no se detuvo en su camino por los hombros del acróbata.

-¡Yuushi!

Se detuvo de golpe. Gakuto respiraba con dificultad y su cara estaba roja, sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en él. Estaba consciente de que debía mostrar una imagen parecida, con los lentes desaparecidos, el pelo desordenado y la camisa abierta de manera brusca, pero no creyó jamás que encontraría lágrimas cayendo de los ojos del pelirrojo. Como impulsado por un resorte se despegó de él, pasándose una mano por el cabello y rogándole a la tierra que se lo tragase.

-Yo... -susurró-. L-lo siento, yo...

Pero Gakuto lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la camisa con fuerza.

-N-no, no te vayas -susurró-. No pares ahora...

Y pasó los brazos por su cuello, jalándolo de vuelta al sofá, dejando que se hundiera en su piel, besando todo a su paso

-¿Gakuto? -murmuró contra sus labios-. Ga...

-Shh, hazme un favor y cállate -gruñó Gakuto antes de volver a besarlo-. Que ya mucho te demoraste en hacer esto...


End file.
